Bad Idea
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Rodney visits Teyla after the events of Sanctuary.


**A/N: **This is a tag for "Sanctuary", so obviously spoilers for that. (Set after episode occurred) Hope you enjoy! Please review!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!  
**Pairings: **Teyney friendship, Sheyla

* * *

Rodney McKay leaned against the doorway, his eyes watching Teyla Emmagen unabashedly. Seemingly ignorant of his gaze upon her, Teyla moved swiftly across the floor, Athosian fighting sticks in hand, fighting an unseen enemy. Rodney followed her with his eyes, entranced by the intricate dance. When Teyla dropped her hands to her sides, opening her eyes, he began to turn to leave the way he'd come. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all…

"Do you need me for some purpose?" Teyla questioned lightly, looking at him. She'd noticed his presence minutes ago, but decided not to acknowledge him until the practice was done.

"N-No," Rodney replied, wringing his hands as he spoke. Teyla smiled softly to herself and walked over to her bag, pulling out a towel and using it to wipe the sheen of sweat off of her face.

"I'm surprised to see you here," she commented as she tossed the towel back in her bag and moved the sticks to her right hand. She was truly surprised that Rodney had ventured so far from the control room and the labs. Between the two, Teyla was sure he spent the majority of his time there.

Rodney stepped hesitantly into the room, feeling awkwardly like he was stepping into her territory. "Yes, well, I probably should be at the lab, those ignorant twerps don't know a _thing _about Ancient technology, you should see—"

Teyla stepped forward, touching his hands to stop him from constantly wringing them. "There is no need to be nervous," she told him, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. She stepped around him, returning back to practicing the various fighting methods she had learned over the years.

"I'm not nervous," Rodney replied after a long moment. With her back to him, he couldn't see the smile that tilted at the edges of Teyla's lips. The only sound in the room was the sharp cutting noise the sticks made as they sliced through the air. Rodney watched her fluid movements for a long moment, trying to formulate his words. "I came down here…I mean…I just…" he blinked and looked up at the ceiling, mentally cursing whatever god that had taken his use of speech away in this moment. Teyla paused, facing him. Rodney fought a grimace. He never was good with this friend stuff. _'This was a bad idea,' _Rodney confirmed, fidgeting under her gaze. "I, uh…just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Teyla tilted her head, the small movement hiding her emotions. "What do you mean?" she asked, struggling to make her voice remain calm.

Rodney returned to wringing his hands. He should've known. This was a **really** bad idea. He should cut his losses and go back to his lab now. "I…" he sighed, "Look, maybe I'm wrong, I'm not exactly the foremost expert on relationships, but you and John—"

"Are friends," Teyla interrupted smoothly, raising her eyebrows, "And I am glad he has found someone worthy of his emotions.

"See, I don't believe that," Rodney said before he could stop himself. He winced in regret. "What I mean is…" he was at a loss for what he really meant.

"You mean what you said," Teyla replied. Rodney paused, studying her. Her eyes were clouded, her expression strained. He knew she was hiding something from him, and he had a good idea that it was her feelings for John. Rodney himself had picked up on the vibes between the two a long time ago—which was why John's sudden affection for Chaya threw him off guard. He had been concerned for Teyla. She was a friendly person, but most of the expedition members were aloof, treating her as 'the Athosian'. Rodney remembered when one of the scientists had said that—that small Asian one, Rodney remembered—and he'd scathingly corrected her, which was meant by a snide comment from one of the others implying that Rodney felt more than a friendship with Teyla. Rodney rolled his eyes at the mere thought of the scientist's incompetence. Was it not allowed anymore to have a friend who was the other gender? Rodney frowned. Sure, Teyla was attractive and a great person… Well, to tell the truth he'd never thought of her as more than a friend. Rodney shook the thoughts from his head, reminding himself he had yet to explain to her why he was down here.

"I just wanted to make sure that…you were okay," Rodney said finally. Teyla blinked a few times, letting the words sink in. She knew how hard it was for Rodney to speak of his emotions—much less his care for anyone else. "I mean, what with that Chaya chick and John pulling a Captain Kirk again and—" he stopped, looking at her to gage her reaction. Teyla smiled slowly and set her hand on his shoulder, bowing her head. Jerkily, unsure of what he was doing, Rodney did the same.

"I will be fine, and that is all that matters," she answered him. Rodney could tell from a million miles that she would change the subject soon—her answer was evasive, her eyes pained. "Thank you," she said after a moment, genuinely as she lifted her head and Rodney mimicked her movements. Rodney smiled weakly, relieved. _'Friends,' _he thought, getting used to the word. On Earth it had always been him against the world; with no one he could truly call a friend—not even Samantha Carter. He had a lot to learn.

"Well…" Rodney said awkwardly as he glanced toward the door. Teyla saw his glance and understood. "I should get back to the lab." Teyla nodded and stepped away, starting to return to her practice when he stopped her again. "If you…want to talk…or…" he mumbled, looking down at the floor as he spoke.

Teyla smiled, her eyes twinkling. Rodney couldn't know how much she valued his friendship. She knew this was hard for him…and she appreciated his friendship all the more for it. "I'll find you," she finished for him. Rodney looked up. Her eyes were bright and understanding.

Rodney smiled and clapped his hands together. "I'll talk to you later, then," he told her, and turned, walking out of the room and leaving Teyla to resume her practice. As he walked down the hallways, his steps quick, he smiled.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
